Lightning
by StarDeckLucario101
Summary: Just a project that I had to do for school... Review and tell me what you think!


_Boom. _It all happened so fast. The crash,_ "-rd Magadon she has escap-"_

Then another crash. The scream. Then the words, the long, drawled out _hiss- "The king is DEADD!" _Once Lord Magadon heard those words, he was free from the king. No reason now to stay and fight, to defend his so-called 'men'. So he turned his horse and _ran_. Ran as far and as fast as he could.

Because she was after him next. (_New Scene: Unknown Location in Zovagon Rainforest_)

Magadon had escaped from the creation. But he knew, He knew, that when she was done with the entire kingdom… None would be left alive. Magadon knew, He taught her that lesson a long time ago. About seven years ago, if he was correct…_ "N-no! Please! Stop it! STOP IT!" SLAP. Silence, CREATURE!" WHAP. WHAPWHAPWHAPWHA- Her scream rang out oven the walls, onto uncaring ears. " You will do this to everyone and everything you meet from now on, friend or foe. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! "YES! YES I PROMISE! I PROMISE I PROMISE I PRO-"_

He fell to the jungle floor with a crash. The smell of acid, tainted with blood, filled his nostrils. He lay still for five entire minutes, fearing that she was there. Magadon slowly sat up, Not wanting to alarm her that he was there. The forest was completely silent. Dead silent. He looked down. His horse was in bloody tatters. No jungle animal could have done this. It was obviously the work of her.

Not that he cared for the stupid animal anyway. But it scared him. They were shaping her up to be the strongest weapon that they could have… And now it turned against them. "At least she killed the king…" Magadon whispered to himself, just to stop his nerves from getting to him. He removed his armor, and jumped into the nearby river. It was cold, but it would wash his sent and carry him away. Magadon swam over and clutched onto a floating log nearby. Slowly… Slowly…. He drifted off to sleep…

The roaring woke him first. Looking down…. Only a few words processed in his mind. Falling. Waterfall. Death. Lightn-. SPLASH. The log he was dreaming on floated up… and into the mouth of a cave. He got up, and shook himself off like a dog. Looking back, the waterfall he just fell down crashed right in front of the entrance.

_Clever. _Magadon thought. He looked around the cave… And stopped when he saw… "What is this?" He said aloud. Because in front of him, was a small collection of… things. Photos, small toys, fruits, bread… Magadon grabbed the food and started eating. It was good. Real good. But the cave smelled funny… Like acid… Magadon pushed this away and started on the small cakes. When he was done eating, he looked in deeper… and gasped. Hundreds of thousands of jewels, gold, _treasure_! He grinned, and crawled towards it. But a photo stopped him. He grabbed it, and for some reason, looked at it. It was a photo of a small, white haired girl, with bright purple eyes, joyfully smiling at the photo-taker. Next to her was…. _NO. _

A girl who looked about three years older, smiling as well, with light teal hair with what looked like yellow streaks that resembled lightning bolts through it. Her strange whitish-gray eyes stared back at him. Then, steps echoed around the cave. Magadon slowly, carefully put down the photo, turned around, and saw her. Covered with crusted blood, Blades coming out of her body, Leather and metal wings out of her back. She grinned. "I see you have discovered meee… Before youuu… Blizzy was pretty, wasn't she? Good thing she escaped…."

Magadon stared strait into her eyes, opened his arms, and saw a pretty girl with lightning hair and her sister beside her, both happy. He then said his last words. "Have at me, _"

(2,000 years later)

The research team went into the cave. "Woah… lookie here!" The male said. The female raised an electronic device to one of the walls. "Oh my gosh…

This cave is around 2,000 years old… And man made!" Then, a scream rang around the walls. The rest of the team ran over, to find one of their team mates staring… at a skeleton. After examining the body they concluded, "Adult male, 34 years old. Went through major pain before death. Broken bones, shattered hands beyond repair, and suspicious words carved into skull. And whatever killed this man, wasn't human." After a week of translating, they got the message.

"Property of Lightning"

End.

Characters:

Lightning (The creature)

Lord Magadon (The human being chased by Lightning)

Side Characters:

The King (The King of the kingdom that Lightning and her sister were from)

Blizzard (Lightning's younger sister)

For more info on Lightning and her sister's powers, and the entire story, ask me!


End file.
